Family
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: They were more like a family than anyone could believe, not by blood, but because of the choices they had made


Written for Your Journey Begins, The Golden Snitch. The character I had chosen is Scorpius Malfoy and Sam's favorite character is Hermione.

Prompts:extravagant and dagger.

Word count: 1498

The story was betaed by Alice, thank you Alice!

"Mum?! Can I talk with you for a moment?" Scorpius said looking nervously at his mother from the door-frame.

That made her suspicious. Her son was never nervous. He was the epitome of braveness and confidence. So what could possibly have had happened? She put her book down and patted the sofa near her, beckoning him to come closer.

"Of course. Come and sit down." She started to worry seeing his behavior, the way he gulped and visibly paled, at the notion of coming any closer. How bad was it? What he had done?

"Scorpius, whatever is it, whatever happened we can solve it together, sweety." She said looking at her thirteen year old son, trying to calm him.

He took big, slow steps before he sat on the sofa near his mother, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

"Scorpius!? What had happened? Please tell me. And don't you _dare_ say nothing. I know you. I know that something did happen. And you better tell me, I will find out anyway. It is better if I am to find out from you." She asked eventually, not baring the silence any longer.

"I," he started, still not looking at her. "Hey! Please look at me! Whatever is it you can tell me. I promise I won't be mad and I won't judge you. Rember that I am your mother and I am here for you. Yes, perhaps if it is something trully awful I may feel the need to punish you or raise my voice, but that's a normal parent's reaction. You will see when you have your own kids. Then you will understand. But this does not mean that I will be _mad_ at you or...that I will not forgive you." she said."So, come on, say it! You are a Gryffindor! Courage!" she added trying to lighten the mood. But it only made him more nervous.

"I found out something about you and dad the other day at Albus' birthday party and I wanted to talk to you about it."

There was just one thing about them that he could have found out and make him so nervous. He wasn't nervous because he was afraid of her he was nervous about what she would say. Of her reaction. Whether she would deny or not. Hermione knew that one day she would have to tell him the truth, but she had hoped that Ron would be with her and they would tell him together. But alas, Ron was on auror raid with Harry for the week, so she was alone. And now it was her turn to be nervous. Would he still accept her?Will he be mad they they hadn't told him sooner?

"Well, tell me what you had found out." she said with a smile, though inside she couldn't help but worry at his response. She was mortified at the thought that he might reject her upon founding out the truth; she didn't know what she would do if he did so, she loved him so much.

"Well, we were talking about our parents and some of them laughed at me and insulted you, they called you, " his voice trembled"a cheating who...witch."he said in the end, but Hermione understood very well what those kids had meant to say. She motioned him to continue, but what she really wanted was to hex those parents who told their kids that.

"They said that you cheated with Mrs Malfoy 's son and that's how you got pregnant with me and when he died you had to take me in. That you did it out of pity, that you didn't even want me. That I was the result of just a fling..." He stopped startled to see his mother laughing.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was so ridiculous, the mere thought of her cheating Ron with Draco, that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, Scorpius; the thought that I would cheat on your father with Draco is very funny. I would never do that. I love Ron too much. And Draco was committed to a relationship back then" she said with a sad smile, rembering her friends fondly.

"You see Scorpius, those children had heard something, but didn't hear it right, I guess, but I can assure you it isn't true. Ron and I should have told you sometime ago, but we postponed it each time. We were afraid. I still am. But you have to know the truth."

Scorpius nodded looking at his mother, wondering how bad it was if his mother was afraid. She was the strongest person he knew.

"After the war, Harry, Ron and I had insisted on Draco's innocence so he wouldn't go to Azkaban. In that process we had become friends. The two of us, Draco and I, had becone friends quicker since I was more forgiving than the boys. He had changed too. He was a total different person. Gone was the boy who loved extravagant things and who flaunted his money everywhere. He was happy to live in an ordinary muggle apartment, though he did have house elves to help him, but nothing extravagant in the rooms like he had at the mannor. He had fallen in love with a muggle, a beautiful and intelligent girl, Allysa. He had met her through me actually. She had been my parents colleague. She matched him perfectly. The perfect pair they were." Here Hermione stopped for a second and wiped a tear from her eyes. "They had married in less than a year ; Ginny and I had been bridesmaids and Harry had been the best man. They had been so happy when she had gotten pregnant. They had wished dearly for a child. I could see them looking longingly at Teddy and James when they were around. And more so at Rose after she was born. But it seemed that their happiness wasn't to last. Allysa had been hit by a car when she had been coming back from the store. The doctors had forced the labour so they could save the baby. They had said that for the mother there were no chances. Allysa had died five hours later, leaving a devasted Draco behind and not only him, but all of us, who knew and cherished her. She had gotten to hold her baby just one time; she had died after naming him, she had named him Scorpius." Hermione said looking at him tears in her eyes. When he didn't say anything she continued."Ally named me and Ron godparents, you know, she had said that if something ever happened to Draco we had to take care of you. And just a year later Draco had died, stabbed with his own dagger as you well know. His ex-friends seemed fitting for him to die with muggle means, since he had forsaken them for a muggle and more so when the dagger had been a gift from said muggle. We didn't take you in out of duty or pity, we took you in because we care, because we loved you since your mother had put you in our arms in the day you were born and you are for all intents and purposes our son as much as you are theirs. I am sorry that we had waited for so long to tell you, but we were afraid that you would reject us. That's why we had put a glamour on you so you could be overlooked as a Weasley. Though you already are one."

Hermione felt his arms around her, hugging her tightly and he whispered"You still are my mother and dad is still my father. Thank you for telling me about my birth parents.I know how hard that must have been for you. I understand why you waited. I am not mad at you. I am a bit upset , I admit, but I can't really be mad at you. Not when I understand where you're coming from. I am not stupid. I understand why you did what you did. I truly do mum." and he huggeg her even closer.

"I love you sweetheart." She whispered kissing his forehead. She couldn't believe how nicely he had taken it. He was a special little boy. Her little boy.

"I love you too mummy" he said and smiled, no longer carring about what the other boys had said. Now he knew the truth and while it hurt a bit that he had found out just now -not to forget by mistake- he also understood his mother's point of view. She was afraid of rejection.

They were more like a family than anyone could believe, not by blood, but because of the choices they had made.


End file.
